


Lost Memories

by PainedSoul



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, Mxtx - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Hurt/Comfort, Lan Wangji being the best husband, M/M, Not exactly angst??, Supportive brother Lan XiChen, WangXian, first fic, married wangxian, may add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainedSoul/pseuds/PainedSoul
Summary: "Wei Ying what's the matter? Why aren't you speaking?""Lan Zhan I-" Wei Wuxian really did not know what to say. Thankfully he was saved when one of the disciples coughed.Lan Wangji turned to him, still not letting go of Wei Wuxian, he spoke, "Sizhui, what happened?""Hanguang Jun.....it....it seems like Senior Wei has lost nearly two decades worth of memories." He finally managed to say.[Temporarily on hiatus]
Relationships: Jiang Cheng & Jin Ling, Lan SiZhui & Lan JingYi, Lan Sizhui & Lan Jingyi & Jin Ling & Ouyang Zizhen, Lan WangJi & Lan XiChen, Lan Wangji & Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian, WangXian - Relationship, Wei Wuxian & Junior Quartet
Comments: 46
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a fic and I thought what better troupe to use than amnesia!! Anyways I hope its not too bad.

The moment Wei Wuxian woke up, he knew something was wrong. He was not lying in his room back at the Lotus Pier. He was lying in a room which looked the exact apposite of his room. Al the things were neatly organised, there was a shelf filed with books whose names Wei Wuxian could not bother to take a look at. There was not a speck of dust in sight. But that was not what mattered now. Wei Wuxian tried to remember how he ended up in this strange place. 

Pieces of memory seem to come back to him. 

He remembered he was in a cave....there was a giant Xuanwu....he and Lan Wangji had managed to kill it but could not get out because the way had been blocked.....wait-Lan Wangji! Where is he?

Wei Wuxian immediately got up to look for him when the door burst open and two white clad teenagers walked in.

Noticing their snow white ribbons, Wei Wuxian realised that they were disciples of Gusu Lan. Which meant that he was in Gusu too and that Lan Wangji was probably safe. He was about to ask them about him when the one of the two teenagers saw him and ran towards him while exclaiming loudly,

"Senior Wei! You are finally awake!!! Sizhui look!!! Senior Wei is awake!!! We should go inform Huanguang Jun right away!!!"

Wei Wuxian was surprised to find that there was also someone from the Lan sect that could be this loud. He briefly wondered if the kid even knew that he was breaking rules. 

"Jingyi." His companion sighed, indicating that he was used to the other's outgoing behaviour. However he did not proceed to correct his friend but turned to Wei Wuxian instead, his face was full of worry as he spoke, "Senior Wei, are you feeling better? You were asleep for two whole days. Hanguang Jun was very worried."

Hearing these words, Wei Wuxian felt that there were several things that were wrong.

"Um.....I have a few questions if you don't mind." He said while scratching his head.

The two Lan disciples looked at each other and then back at Wei Wuxian. The one called Sizhui nodded, "Go on, Senior Wei."

"Okay." Wei Wuxian said, "One, why are you calling me Senior Wei?”

Though the boys were both young, it seemed unlikely that they were younger than him, so he could not understand why both of them referred to him as 'Senior'.

The two boys looked bewildered at Wei Wuxian's words. The boy called Jingyi replied him with another question, "What else should we call you if not Senior Wei?"

"You can just call me Wei Wuxian. Now my second question, what happened to Lan Zhan? Is he alright? He must be resting too, right? Can I go see him?" Wei Wuxian was worried that after spending so long in the cave, Lan Wangji had fallen sick too. 

Sizhui and Jingyi were shocked when they heard the first sentence but were then promptly distracted by Wei Wuxian's other questions. 

"Senior Wei calm down. Hanguang Jun is fine-"

"Oh yeah, that was another one of my questions. Who is Hanguang Jun?"

The two boys had shocked expressions on their faces when they heard Wei Wuxian's words. Jingyi stared at Wei Wuxian and asked cautiously, "Senior Wei, are you trying to play a prank on us?"

Wei Wuxian was confused at Jingyi's words, "Eh? What do you mean? Why would I try to prank you? Wait no, take me to Lan Zhan first. I need to be sure he is alright."

"Senior Wei?" Sizhui looked at Wei Wuxian strangely before asking, "What do you think happened to him?"

As soon as Sizhui spoke those words, Wei Wuxian had a bad feeling. 

"What do you mean?" Wei Wuxian asked him with worry, "Did Lan Zhan's injuries get worse after defeating the Xuanwu of slaughter?" 

The two teenagers' eyes widened when they heard Wei Wuxian's words. 

"No way......" Jingyi muttered, "Is this a prank or has he actually-"

"Jingyi." Sizhui said, equally horrified, "I don't think this is a prank......He does not know who Huanguang Jun is....."

By now Wei Wuxian was getting really impatient. He was genuinely worried about Lan Wangji and could not bother with whatever the Lan disciples were murmuring about. He finally decided to ignore them and go look for Lan Wangji on his own.

He walked past them and towards the door when Sizhui spoke out hurriedly, "Senior Wei! Where are you going?"

"To look for Lan Zhan. Don't worry Young Masters, I am not going to break any rules by visiting someone."

Sizhui and Jingyi rushed towards Wei Wuxian to stop him, Sizhui said, "Senior Wei you are not well right now....You should be resting and-"

Before he could complete his sentence, the door opened and a tall and handsome man dressed in the white robes of Gusu Lan walked in.

Wei Wuxian gasped when he saw Lan Wangji who seemed equally surprised to see him. He opened his mouth, "Wei Ying-"

"Lan Zhan you are alright!!! How did you recover from your injuries so-" He stopped abruptly when he realised something. The Lan Wangji in front of him looked much different from the one in his memories.

He was taller and more handsome.

"Lan Zhan why do you look so different-" However before he could complete his sentence, he was suddenly enveloped by a warm hug. 

His eyes widened in shock when he realised that Lan Wangji was hugging him. The very same Lan Wangji who hated any sort of physical contact with others was now clutching him tightly and wait- why was he trembling?

"La-Lan Zhan?"

"Wei Ying I am so sorry I could not protect you. I....I really thought I will lose Wei Ying again." He whispered while still holding onto him tightly. Wei Wuxian felt like he heard Lan Wangji's voice crack when he spoke.

The two juniors on the other hand, had complicated expressions on their faces. They didn't know how to break the actual facts to either of them.

Meanwhile, Wei Wuxian's brain had stopped working after hearing Lan Wangji's words. He did not know why but that made his heart flutter and his cheeks flush.

After not getting any reply from Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji pulled back and looked at Wei Wuxian with worry, Wei Wuxian was surprised that he could actually tell what emotions were there on Lan Wangj's face at all.

"Wei Ying what's the matter? Why aren't you speaking?"

"Lan Zhan I-" Wei Wuxian really did not know what to say. Thankfully he was saved when one of the disciples coughed.

Lan Wangji turned to him, still not letting go of Wei Wuxian, he spoke, "Sizhui, what happened?"

"Hanguang Jun.....it....it seems like Senior Wei has lost nearly two decades worth of memories." He finally managed to say.

When Wei Wuxian heard the title the disciple was referring to Lan Wangi by, he was about to exclaim in surprise but when he heard the disciple's next words, he froze.

Lan Wangji too seemed to have gone into shock from what he heard. His grip on Wei Wuxian loosened and he finally let go. 

He was still looking at Sizhui as he spoke, "What are his last memories?"

That brought Wei Wuxian back from his trance. He exclaimed in shock, "Wait! Wait! That does not make sense!!! What do you mean I lost two decades worth of memories???"

He was in a flurry of confusion and really did not know what to do.

Sizhui looked at him with sadness as he spoke, "I am sorry, Senior Wei but its true." He then turned to Lan Wangji, "Hanguang Jun, Senior Wei's last memory is killing the Xuanwu of slaughter with you."

Lan Wangji clutched his fists tightly at his sides when he heard that, "I see." He said, and then nodding towards the two disciples, he continued, "You two may leave."

The two disciples bowed to their seniors and left in a hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be fluffy.....now I am not so sure....


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but for real, I never even expected myself to write a second chapter.

As soon as the Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi left, Wei Wuxian had sat down on the bed, unable to understand the situation.

Lan Wangji was facing away from him, without speaking a word. Wei Wuxian wanted to ask him about the memories he has forgotten. But when he opened his mouth to speak, he suddenly remembered the worried expression Lan Wangji had after he hugged him and could not bring himself to say anything.

His thoughts were in a disarray. If at least twenty years have passed since the Xuanwu incident, then why was Lan Wangji so worried about him? And he even hugged him out of concern?? Could it be that in the past twenty years, he had finally managed to befriend the cold Second Jade of the Lan sect?

He didn't know why but that made him very happy. He looked up at Lan Wangji and opened his mouth to speak when Lan Wangji abruptly turned around. His eyes were red-rimmed and a solemn expression was on his face. However when he looked at Wei Wuxian, his expression softened and he spoke, "Wei Ying.....you should rest."

Wei Wuxian laughed nervously, "Hahaha Lan Er Gege, if you suddenly woke up one day and learnt that you lost nearly two decades worth of memories, would you be able to rest peacefully?"

Lan Wangji's face fell when he heard Wei Wuxian's word. 

"Wei Ying......I am sorry....."

Wei Wuxian was astonished, "Why are you apologising, Lan Zhan? If I got hurt, it must be due to my carelessness. You are not responsible for it."

Lan Wangji shook his head, "I failed to protect Wei Ying......"

"Aiya Lan Zhan!" Wei Wuxian laughed, "Ever since when did you become so soft for me? Did you finally agree to be my friend after so many years?”

Wei Wuxian was expecting Lan Wangji to say something like 'Ridiculous' similar to what he said when they were younger but instead, Lan Wangji did not say anything at all. Wei Wuxian thought that he was ignoring him so he looked at Lan Wangji's face only to be surprised at the look of deep contemplation on his face. After a long time, Lan Wangji finally spoke, "Wei Ying....."

Wei Wuxian blinked, "What is it, Lan Zhan?"

"We are more than friends."

*****

Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi had returned to their room after leaving the Jingshi.

Lan Sizhui was pacing the floor in worry while Lan Jingyi was sitting on his bed and watching his friend.

"Sizhui calm down, I am sure whatever happened to Senior Wei is only temporary.....after all he is one of the strongest cultivators we know...."

It was true that Wei Wuxian was one of the strongest cultivators in the cultivation world. Though Mo Xuanyu's golden core was very weak when Wei Wuxian took over his body, Wei Wuxian worked hard day and night and finally managed to cultivate it to the state his original body's golden core was in before he gave it away.

Lan Sizhui stopped and looked at his friend, "I....I know that Jingyi but......I....I just can't help but feel scared....." Sizhui looked like he was on the verge of tears. Jingyi immediately got up and put an arm round his friend's shoulder. 

"Hey now, be braver......I know that it must be hard for you right now...." Jingyi knew that Lan Sizhui had always considered Senior Wei and Hanguang Jun as his parents in all but name.

"It will be alright, Sizhui, trust me. Senior Wei will be back to normal in no time, Hanguang Jun will make sure of it."

Sizhui nodded while wiping off his tears, "I hope he will be alright- and Hanguang Jun too.....he must be worrying a lot too."

Lan Jingyi was a very good friend but he was, by all means, not aware of the methods to console someone. So he tried his best to make Lan Sizhui feel better by patting his shoulder and saying, "Hanguang Jun is very strong too, Sizhui. I am sure he will be able to find a solution for Senior Wei."

Sizhui nodded once again and smiled through his tears at Jingyi, "You are right, Jingyi. I will try to be braver. Thank you for staying by my side, it helps a lot......"

Jingyi grinned, "Of course I will stay by your side! That's what friends are for!"

Just then someone burst into their room and shouted, "Sizhui! Jingyi! Where is Da-jiu- I mean Wei Wuxian?"

By the shouting, they had already guessed who it was that had entered their room. Sizhui turned around greeted with a smile, "Hello, Sect Leader Jin."

Jin Ling crossed his hands over his chest and said, "Hmph! Why are you calling me that? I told you to drop it a long time ago. Now where is my unc- I mean Wei Wuxian? I heard he got hurt on a night hunt or something."

Hearing Jin Ling's words, Jingyi clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Tch, Young Mistress, how many times do we have to tell you that shouting is forbidden in Cloud Recess? And why do you keep referring to Senior Wei by his name? Either call him Da-jiu or Senior Wei, what's wrong with that?"

Jin Ling's face turned red when he heard Lan Jingyi, he stomped his foot and started, "You-"

Luckily, Lan Sizhui stepped just in time to stop an argument from breaking out, "Jin Ling, calm down. Jingyi you too. This is not the time to quarrel like children."

Jin Ling paled, "What do you mean? What happened to Da-jiu?" In his worry, Jin Ling did not care to correct himself.

Lan Sizhui pursed his lips and stared at the floor as he spoke, "It seems like Senior Wei has lost his memories...."

Jin Ling's eyes widened and he abruptly turned around, hiding his expression from the other two, "How much....." His voice was shaking, "How much has he forgotten?"

This time it was Lan Jingyi who spoke, "His last memory is fighting the Xuanwu of slaughter along with Hanguang Jun."

Jin Ling stayed silent for a long time. Finally he spoke without turning around, "So he has no idea about the death of my parents and grandparents......."

A glum silence descended upon the three of them.

*****

"We are more than friends."

Wei Wuxian was astonished when he heard that. More than friends? Best friends? Or sworn brothers?

However Lan Wangi's next sentence answered his question,

"We are married."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still confused as to how I ended up writing such a sad scene among the juniors. Anyways please let me know your thoughts and if I should continue with a 3rd chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the encouraging comments and lovely kudos!!!! Your words encouraged me to write a third chapter!!!

"We are married."

Wei Wuxian stared at Lan Wangji with stark bewilderment on his face, "Lan Zhan.......what.....what did you say?"

Wei Wuxian felt like, no, he was sure that he had heard wrong. Him? Married?? To Lan Wangji of all people???

Lan Wangji took a deep breath and sighed, "Its true, Wei Ying. We are married."

Wei Wuxian opened and closed his mouth, unable to say anything. He got up and started pacing the floor. He clutched his head and muttered, "Married? Me and Lan Zhan? Am I dreaming??" He pinched his arm to make sure and yep, he was very awake right now.

Wei Wuxian's thoughts were in a whirl. He felt a headache coming and winced.

Lan Wangji was immediately by his side, "Wei Ying, are you alright? You should sit down. You just regained consciousness."

Wei Wuxian listened as Lan Wangji, who would barely spare him a word when they were teenagers, was now fussing over him and leading him by hand to the bed.

Wei Wuxian immediately came back to senses and abruptly withdrew his hand from Lan Wangji's hold. He actually did not mean to but it was just a reflex. For some reason, after the earlier revelation of them being married, Wei Wuxian felt very nervous when Lan Wangji was next to him. His heart was racing and his face was heating up. 

Lan Wangji, however, did not notice Wei Wuxian's flustered state. When Wei Wuxian had suddenly pulled away his hand, Lan Wangji felt his blood run cold. He did not attempt to try and hold Wei Wuxian's hand again or even look at him.

"I...." A hidden fear buried deep in his heart was resurfacing again, "You should rest." He repeated his earlier words, "I will send someone to check on you."

Lan Wangji did not wait for Wei Wuxian's reply and immediately left the room.

As soon as Lan Wangji left, the feelings of nervousness in Wei Wuxian's heart were replaced by guilt. He did not know why but Lan Wangji's absence left a hollow feeling in him. He wanted Lan Wangji to stay next to him and reassure him with comforting words.

Wei Wuxian got up with a jolt. He shook his head and slapped himself to get those useless thoughts out of his mind. So what if they were married? That does not mean that Lan Wangji was obliged to stay by his side and spoil him all day like a pampered little wife or something. 

Wei Wuxian stood up and made his way towards the door. Memory loss was no reason for him to stay in and do nothing. There were nearly twenty years worth of memories for him to catch up on.

He walked out of the Jingshi and decided that he will start by going to the Caiyi town and downing two whole jars of Emperor's smile.

As Wei Wuxian walked towards the gates of the Cloud Recesses, there were several thoughts rushing through his mind. How did he end up getting married into the Gusu Lan Sect and to Lan Wangji of all people? What about the Jiang Clan? 

Just as he was beginning to wonder about Jiang Cheng and his Shijie, he had unknowingly reached the back mountain. He was startled out of his thoughts by a loud bray.

He turned towards the source of the sound to see a donkey grazing on the lush green grass of the Gusu mountains. Wei Wuxian almost laughed out loud at the scene, "What is a donkey doing in the prestigious Cloud Recess? Wait- aren't pets forbidden in Gusu Lan?" He approached the donkey and sat down next to it.

"Hey there!" Wei Wuxian said while patting it. In all honesty, he did not expect the animal to respond to him but to his surprise, the donkey snorted at him and started sniffing all over Wei Wuxian. It was digging its snout through Wei Wuxian's clothes, seeming like it was searching for something.

Wei Wuxian felt ticklish and started laughing, "Hey, hey, what are you doing? That tickles-"

He gently pushed away the donkey's face and moved away. The donkey, realising that Wei Wuxian did not have the thing it wanted, snorted once again and walked away.

Wei Wuxian stared at it in confusion, "Eh? Just now, was the donkey looking for something from me?"

Just as he sat wondering about the previous behaviour of the donkey, something strange and fluffy hopped onto his lap. Wei Wuxian looked down to realise it was a small white rabbit. 

"A rabbit? Is this the one I gave Lan Zhan?" He picked it up and stroked its soft white fur. He looked around and saw that there were not one, not two but several little rabbits hopping all over the field. 

He placed the rabbit in his hands beside him and got up to examine the other rabbits. As he held a black one in his hold, he chuckled and thought, "Ah~ Look at these cute little rabbits. Back when I gifted Lan Zhan just two of them, he was so reluctant to take them but now he has a whole bunch of them on the back mountain! Lan Zhan is so cute~" 

Wei Wuxian was once again stunned by his own thoughts. Cute? Lan Wangj? No way!!! Wei Wuxian thought about it for a while. Lan Wangji was not cute but he sure was very handsome.

Wei Wuxian shook his head. Earlier, whenever he thought that Lan Wangji was handsome or cool, Wei Wuxian would not pay it much mind but now, after learning that the two of them were married, he could not help but feel flustered whenever he thought of Lan Wangji.

He left the rabbits field and headed somewhere else to clear his mind. While walking, he recognised the path leading to the cold spring in Cloud Recess. Wei Wuxian decided to pay a visit to the cold springs.

When he reached the cold spring, he was delighted to find that no one was there. There was no particular reason for him to arrive there, it was just that ever since he woke up from his coma, he had not once seen his face. Wei Wuxian was curious as to how his face has changed after all these years. He was confident that he too must have grown more handsome just like Lan Zhan.

Wei Wuxian once again shook his head when he realised his thoughts were drifting to Lan Wangji a lot today.

He decided to distract himself by walking to the edge of the pool and leaning down to look at his reflection.

However the face that stared back at him did not look like his at all.

*****

"Xiong-zhang."

Lan Xichen was not surprised by his younger brother's unannounced visit. Even since he went into seclusion, Lan Wangji had visited him quite often, stating that he was here to give Xichen news about the sect and anything else that the Sect Leader should know. 

But Lan Xichen knew that his younger brother was worried about him and wanted to make sure that he did not end up isolated and lonely like their father.

Today, however, when Lan Wangji came in and greeted his older brother, Lan Xichen noticed that something was troubling him.

"Wangji, what's the matter? You don't look too well."

Lan Wangji just shook his head and spoke, "It is nothing, xiong-zhang. I just wanted to inform you that I will have to leave Gusu for a few days."

Lan Xichen did not press further on Wangji's condition and nodded while asking, "I see. Are you and Young Master Wei planning to night hunt while travelling around."

When Lan Wangji heard his brother mention Wei Wuxian, his shoulders tensed and he clenched his fists, this action was of course not gone unnoticed by Lan Xichen.

Lan Wangji spoke, "Wei Ying will not be coming. Its just me alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter in the comment section!!! I will try to upload the next chapter within this week!!! 
> 
> In all honesty, I never expected myself to write the appearance of Lan Xichen so soon but like many other unexpected situations, things did not go as planned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter!!! Once again thank you to all my readers for their encouraging words ❤️❤️❤️

Lan Xichen was taken aback when he heard his younger brother's words. According to what he had heard and noticed, Wangji and Wei Wuxian would rarely leave each other's side. And even if they did, it was usually to assist the juniors in their night hunt. Even then it would only be for two nights at most. But now Wangji was telling him that he will be leaving Gusu for several days, and without his husband that is.

Lan Xichen was extremely worried for his brother, "Wangji.....is everything alright between you and Young Master Wei?"

Lan Wangji's expression did not waver as he replied, "Yes." To an outsider, it might seem like Lan Wangji was telling the truth but to his older brother, who had watched him grown up and looked after him all these years, it was obvious that Lan Wangji was just pretending that everything was alright.

Lan Xichen could not bear to watch his brother suffer anymore than the thirteen years he had already suffered, "Wangji, please." He spoke in a tired voice, "If you don't feel like telling me about any problems between you and Young Master Wei, I understand. But don't lie to me."

Lan Wangji tensed on hearing his brother's words and was silent for a long time. Lan Xichen saw hesitation flicker on his face, followed by guilt and sorrow. Finally, Lan Wangji spoke, 

"Xiong-zhang I failed."

"What do you mean, Wangji?" Lan Xichen felt unease creep into his thoughts when he heard his brother's words

"Wei Ying......" Lan Wangji's voice wavered and that was enough to tell Lan Xichen how much sorrow his brother has buried in his heart.

"Wei Ying....he.....he lost his memories......" 

The moment Lan Wangji said that, it was like something he had been repressing for a long time had burst out. Tears started streaming down Lan Wangji's face. 

Lan Xichen was too shocked to say or do anything when he saw his brother in such a state. He immediately got up and rushed to Lan Wangji's side, "Wangji, calm down. Tell me what exactly happened." He said while squeezing his brother's shoulder.

And so Lan Wangji told him, "Two days ago, Wei Ying had gone night hunting in the forest near Gusu along with Jingyi and Sizhui. Sizhui told me they encountered a demonic beast unlike anything they had ever seen. They tried to supress it but to no avail. Wei Ying tried to control it but the resentment energy of the creature was too strong even for him. So he was attacked and-"

Lan Wangji stopped abruptly. Lan Xichen was still clutching Lan Wangji's shoulder.

"Wangji, are you going to search for the creature to find a cure for Young Master Wei?"

Lan Wangji nodded with a resolute face.

Lan Xichen closed his eyes, "You cannot go alone. Its too dangerous. A demonic creature that not even the Yiling Patriarch can subdue. Don't go alone."

"I'm sorry, xiong-zhang, I have to. I don't want to put anyone else in danger."

"Wangji," Lan Xichen's voice was unusually stern, "You will not go alone and that is final."

Lan Wangji shook his head, "Xiong-zhang please-"

"Did you never consider the fact that Young Master Wei might need you the most at a time like this?"

Lan Wangji tensed once again, "Wei Ying does not want me by his side."

Lan Xichen sighed, "Wangji, listen to yourself. I don't know how much Young Master Wei remembers but can you imagine what will happen to him when he hears about the tragedies that fell on the Jiang sect? And when he learns about the deaths of Lady Jiang and her husband?"

Lan Wangji was trembling, "Xuanwu." He said.

"What?"

"Wei Ying only remembers until our fight with the Xuanwu of slaughter."

Lan Xichen closed his eyes once again and rested his hand on his forehead. "And you still say you want to leave him behind."

Lan Wangji did not reply. But his brother continued, "Right now, you are the only one who can stay by his side, Wangji. Everyone else he knew from back then-" he paused, "You understand what I intend to say."

Lan Wangji spoke after several moments of silent contemplation, "But the cure for Wei Ying-"  
"Wangji, did you check the library?"

"I did. There was nothing."

"The forbidden section?"

Lan Wangji shook his head, "I wanted to inform you before I searched there."

"Then you better check it thoroughly." Lan Xichen was solemn as he spoke, "There must be at least some mentions of whatever beast attacked Young Master Wei."

Lan Wangji nodded.

Lan Xichen continued, "If somehow that does not give us any clues either and the only choice left will be to go after the demonic creature then...." He paused and took a deep breath, "I will go instead of you."

"Xiong-zhang!"

"Wangji." Lan Xichen turned to him, "The sect needs you more than it needs me. I am the sect leader but all I have been doing for the past several months is just sit in seclusion refusing to interact with the outside world, maybe this is a chance for me to go out and do something worthwhile." That was only a part of his reason. In truth, he just did not want his younger brother to put himself in danger after all these years of pain and suffering. He knew that Wangji will not be able to keep a stable mind while he knew that Wei Wuxian was not alright. 

For once, Lan Xichen wanted to do something for his younger brother, instead of watch him suffer silently.

Lan Wangji was not convinced by Lan Xichen's words, "Xiong-zhang himself said its not safe for me to go, then how can it be safe for you to go?"

Lan Xichen smiled, "I said it was not safe for you to go alone. I never said I am going alone. I will naturally take someone with me."

"Whom will xiong-zhang take?"

"I will decide that when it is time for me to leave."

Lan Wangji furrowed his eyebrows. Lan Xichen, being very familiar with his brother's look of disapproval, tried to comfort him, "Don't worry. I will only have to go if we do not find anything in the forbidden section of the library. And it is unlikely that we will not even find a clue."

Lan Wangji pursed his lips and did not reply.

Lan Xichen sighed, "Wangji......are you really gonna be angry with your xiong-zhang for something so trivial?"

"This is no trivial matter."

Lan Xichen shook his head, "I will not argue with you now. For now, you should go find Young Master Wei and talk to him. Don't give him any sudden or shocking news. Stay by his side and help him grasp the current situation."

Lan Wangji hesitated but finally nodded at his brother's words.

*****

Wei Wuxian was stunned. He could not believe what he was looking at. For a moment he thought that maybe that was not his reflection. But no matter how many times he pulled at his face or pinched his skin, it was, without any variations, done by the reflection in the springs too.

He even washed his face to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

It was clearly his face, but looked nothing like how he knew his face at all!!!

Wei Wuxian clutched his hair and stood up. Once again, he found himself confused and shocked. Though this face was not too bad, he still wanted to know what happened to his handsome and beautiful, the 'No.4 on the male cultivators with best looks' face???

He knew that just walking around the springs mourning for his beautiful face will not give him any answers. He needed answers and for that he will have to find someone who has known him for a long time, and in Gusu Lan, there was only one person that came to his mind presently.

Forgetting all his earlier awkwardness with Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian rushed towards the place he was resting in earlier, determined to find him

Just as he rushed towards the door, he ran into three teenagers who seemed to be there for a visit.

One of them was wearing the golden robes of the Jin Clan and had a vermillion mark on his forehead. The other two were the same disciples who had come in to check on Wei Wuxian earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter in the comment section~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!!! A fifth chapter!!!! Not even I expected it!!!

Jin Ling was conflicted on whether or not he should pay a visit to Wei Wuxian. On one hand, he was genuinely worried about him (not that he will admit that to anyone) but on the other hand, he was anxious because he knew that Wei Wuxian will not remember him.

"Do you want to go and see him, Jin Ling?" Sizhui had asked him back in the disciples' quarters. 

Jin Ling had hesitated but in the end he had decided to toughen himself up and go see Wei Wuxian after all.

And so the three of them arrived near the Jingshi, however none of them had expected Wei Wuxian to suddenly rush in from the other side and stop abruptly when he noticed them.

Wei Wuxian lifted a finger and pointed at Lan Sizhui, "You!" He exclaimed. Lan Sizhui was startled at being addressed so suddenly by Wei Wuxian. Even Lan Jingyi and Jin Ling stared in shock at Wei Wuxian's actions.

"Senior Wei?" He asked unsurely.

Wei Wuxian grabbed hold of Lan Sizhui's shoulders and spoke, "Your name is Sizhui, right?"

Lan Sizhui felt weird when Wei Wuxian, who had known him for so long, asked him if his name was actually his name. 

"Ye-yes, Senior Wei, that's my name."

"Okay, can you tell me where Lan Zhan is? I need to speak to him urgently. This is very important."

Lan Sizhui shook his head and replied, "I am sorry, Senior Wei, I do not know where Hanguang Jun is."

"Oh." The disappointment in Wei Wuxian's voice was very clear.

Suddenly Lan Jingyi spoke up, "Eh? Senior Wei, are you telling us that Hanguang Jun left you to wander on your own? Shouldn't he stay by your side until you are fully recovered? And feed you your food with his own hands and comfort you with sweet-"

"What??? Wait!! Stop!!! Stop!!! Who even told you about these things??? Aren't you a Gusu Lan disciple?" Wei Wuxian's face was burning with embarrassment at Jingyi's words. The thought that he was married to Lan Wangji kept revolving in his head and he sub-consciously imagined himself in such a situation with Lan Wangji sitting by his side and feeding him with his own hands and comforting him with sweet-

Wei Wuxian slapped his face with both his hands to wake himself up from his delusions and then lifted his head to see three shocked faces staring at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Uh......" He was not sure about what to say. It seemed that his earlier action of slapping himself had startled them.

Finally, the boy in golden robes broke the silence, "So its true....." His voice was very low as he spoke.

Wei Wuxian took full notice of the boy for the first time and was dumbfounded. He blurted out in surprise, "Peacock??"

Jin Ling realised that the word was directed towards him, he stamped his foot, "Who- who are you calling a peacock?!"

Wei Wuxian looked closely at Jin Ling and spoke, "Oh wait, you are not him."

Jin Ling, "......"

Jin Ling straightened himself and spoke, "My name is Jin Ling, son of-"

"Jin Ling!" Lan Sizhui interrupted him and pulled him aside.

When they were out of Wei Wuxian's earshot, Lan Sizhui spoke, "Jin Ling, I don't think you should reveal about your parents to Senior Wei right now."

"What do you mean? Why not?"

"Don't you think that if Senior Wei knows that you are his shijie's son, he will want to know more, and maybe want to visit her?" The implication in Lan Sizhui's tone was very clear. 

Jin Ling grit his teeth and nodded, "Alright."

When Lan Jingyi saw the two of his friends walk away and whisper among themselves, he felt like he was left in an awkward position. He looked at Wei Wuxian who was staring at the two of them with raised eyebrows.

"Say, are the three of you very close?" Wei Wuxian asked Lan Jingyi.

Lan Jingyi made a face and replied, "Sizhui and I have been friends since we were children. As for the young mistress-"

"Oi! Lan Jingyi! Who do you think you are calling young mistress?!" Jin Ling and Lan Sizhui had walked over after their whispered discussions.

Lan Jingyi rolled his eyes, "Which one of us do you think acts so much like a spoiled young mistress?"

"LAN JINGYI-"

"Hey, hey, no shouting in the cloud recess!!" Wei Wuxian chuckled watching the two teenagers' interactions.

Hearing Wei Wuxian's words, Jin Ling stiffened. He turned to Wei Wuxian and properly introduced himself, "My name is Jin Ling, courtesy name, Jin Rulan. I am a member of the Lanling Jin sect."

"I guessed that from your golden robes." Wei Wuxian said with a grin.

"Senior Wei." Lan Sizhui spoke up, "You seemed anxious to see Hanguang Jun. Has something happened?"

Wei Wuxian remembered the actual reason he had rushed all the way till there, "Uh.....yeah..." He looked at three teenagers with doubt but proceeded, "Do you guys.....by any chance, know what happened to my face? This was not how I looked earlier......"

The three of them looked at each other in panic, they did not know how to break it to Wei Wuxian about the truth of his face.....or his body.

Fortunately they were saved by the arrival of Lan Wangji. 

"Hanguang Jun." The three of them greeted Lan Wangji with a bow.

Wei Wuxian turned around. His face lit up when he saw Lan Wangji.

"Lan Zhan~" he called out, "I have been searching for you, Er-Gege!"

The juniors of course did not notice the way Lan Wangji's face softened when he heard Wei Wuxian's words. They were shocked still by the way Wei Wuxian addressed Lan Wangji so familiarly even after losing his memories.

"Didn't you say he only remembers until the time they killed the Xuanwu?" Jin Ling whispered to Lan Sizhui.

Lan Sizhui nodded.

"Then why the hell is he being so familiar with Hanguang Jun? Was he like this even back then??"

Lan Sizhui shook his head, "I don't know, I never asked Senior Wei and Hanguang Jun about their younger days."

Meanwhile, Lan Wangji was worried that Wei Wuxian was outside, "Wei Ying, you should be resting."

Wei Wuxian scratched his head and laughed nervously, "Hahaha, I was resting Lan Zhan but I just wanted to breathe in some fresh air, so I went for a walk. Say, Lan Zhan, do you know what happened to my beautiful face? Why do I look so different from what I looked earlier?"

If Wei Wuxian's words had made Lan Wangji anxious, the juniors could not tell, because they could not notice any changes on his face.

Lan Wangji's face was grim as he spoke, "Wei Ying, lets go inside and talk."

Wei Wuxian blinked and spoke, "Uh.....okay."

He turned to the juniors and waved to them, "See you guys later!"

And then he followed Lan Wangji inside the Jingshi.

Jin Ling, Jingyi and Sizhui, stood outside for quite sometime, none of them talking.

"He.....does not seem much different from how he usually is." Jin Ling remarked.

Lan Jingyi opened his mouth to say something when a Lan disciple came walking hurriedly, "Sect Leader Jin!" He called.

"What is it?" Jin Ling felt a sense of foreboding that whatever the disciple had to tell him was not very good.

"Sect Leader Jin....." The disciple hesitated but continued, "Sect Leader Jiang has come searching for you."

Jin Ling's eyes widened and asked in panic, "Wha-what do you mean he has come searching for me?" 

But before the disciple could answer, a loud voice bellowed,

"JIN LING YOU BRAT!!! I WILL BREAK YOUR LEGS TODAY!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, good luck on keeping your legs, Jin Ling. As always thanks a lot for reading and I would love to know your thoughts through the comments!!!
> 
> And stay tuned for some soft Wangxian interactions in the next chapter~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Wangxian time!!!

Lan Wangji sat down next to the bed on which Wei Wuxian was resting earlier, so Wei Wuxian decided to settle down on the bed.

Just then Wei Wuxian noticed a steaming plate of his favourite dishes placed by his bedside along with a bowl of rice.

Wei Wuxian stared at it in shock, "Ever since when did the food in Lan sect started being so colorful and appetizing?" He wondered.

"Only for you." Wei Wuxian heard Lan Wangji say and realised that he had said his thoughts out loud.

Wei Wuxian was surprised, "Lan Zhan you even went as far as to order me food from Caiyi Town?"

Lan Wangji was silent, Wei Wuxian took this as confirmation. He grinned and was about to start eating when Lan Jingyi's earlier words popped up in his mind.

"Lan Zhan, have you ever fed me my meals before?" He blurted out before he could stop himself. 

Lan Wangji was taken aback. He had really not expected Wei Wuxian to ask such a question.

Wei Wuxian realised how awkward his question was and immediately tried to dismiss it with a laugh, "Hahahaha Lan Er-Gege, don't take it too seriously! It was just that-"

"I have."

Wei Wuxian stopped laughing, "What?" 

Lan Wangji repeated himself, "I have. Several times."

Wei Wuxian stared at Lan Wangji like he was looking at him for the first time, "You.....have fed me my meals?"

Lan Wangji nodded his head, "Mn."

"Then....." Wei Wuxian had no idea why his heart was pounding so fastly in his chest but he did not dwell on it for long because the next moment he opened his mouth to say those words he had never expected himself to say, "Lan Zhan, can you feed me now?"

Wei Wuxian had no idea what had come over him which made him say those words. He was already blushing with embarrassment the moment he said those words. But Lan Wangji's reply made him blush harder,

"Mn. Will feed Wei Ying."

Wei Wuxian had never expected Lan Wangji to agree to his request without any hesitation.

He was still sitting dumbfounded when Lan Wangji had already taken a pair of chopsticks and picked up a few pieces of the food and held it near Wei Wuxian's mouth.

Wei Wuxian subconsciously opened his mouth and ate it. All his previous thoughts vanishes as he savoured the taste of the food. As Lan Wangji continued to feed him, Wei Wuxian felt happier. He suddenly felt that maybe being married to Lan Wangji had given him more happiness than he had ever experienced in his life.

Wei Wuxian peeked a glance and Lan Wangji and noticed that his usually cold face had a trace of warmth on it as he fed Wei Wuxian. His golden eyes were filled with affection and tenderness.

Briefly, Wei Wuxian wondered if anyone else had seen the Second Jade of Lan like this. Was he the only one to whom Lan Wangji showed such a gentle side of him?

Wei Wuxian felt bashful but also extremely delighted at such a thought.

Just as he was lost in his thoughts, he realised that Lan Wangji had stopped feeding him. He opened his mouth to ask what's the matter when Lan Wangji suddenly leaned forward towards him.

Wei Wuxian held his breath, his face felt hot. He could hear the sound of his racing heartbeat in his ears. 

He spoke, "Lan Zhan-" But stopped when he realised that Lan Wangji was wiping off the remnants of rice near his mouth.

Lan Wangji's hand lingered even after he wiped off the rice. He lifted his golden eyes and caught the gaze of Wei Wuxian's beautiful silver eyes looking at him in surprise and anticipation.

Neither of them could look away, neither of them moved. It was like the two of them were lost in their own little world as they continued to gaze at each other.

"Lan Zhan....." Wei Wuxian moved closer.

Lan Wangji suddenly realised how close they were and abruptly pulled himself back. Wei Wuxian too came back to his senses. He hastily withdrew himself and sat up straighter.

Wei Wuxian could not believe what he had just done.....and what he was about to do if Lan Wangji had not pulled back.

He was about to kiss Lan Wangji!!!!

Wei Wuxian realised that the atmosphere had become very awkward, he tried to distract himself by speaking, "Lan Zhan its so hot here.....isn't Gusu supposed to be a very cold place and we are up in the mountains!! How is it still so cold?? Hahahaha...." He ended with a nervous laugh.

Lan Wangji did not reply to Wei Wuxian's nonsense, he spoke about something else entirely, "Wei Ying, I will be going to the Library Pavillion for a while. You can tell Lan Sizhui or Lan Jingyi if you need anything."

"The Library Pavillion? Its fixed?" Wei Wuxian then realised that twenty years have already passed since the Cloud Recess was burnt down so naturally, everything in Cloud Recess would already be fixed.

But Lan Wangji did not mind, he just said, "Mn."

"Say, Lan Zhan, whatever happened to the Wen sect? Are they still oppressing the other sects like in the past?" Wei Wuxian was anxious as he asked this question but did not show any of his nervousness outside.

"It has been more then fifteen years since the downfall of Qishan Wen sect." 

Wei Wuxian was taken aback. "The Wen sect was defeated?"

"Mn. Wei Ying played a huge role in it."

That surprised Wei Wuxian even more. Why in the world would he have played a huge role in the downfall of Wens. He would have believed it if he had just taken part in the war but to play a huge role in it? That just seemed like exaggeration. However, he knew that Lan Wangji was not the type to exaggerate stuff so he decided that he must have done something that earned him a lot of recognition. 

Lan Wangji watched as Wei Wuxian was sitting lost in his thoughts. He also watched as Wei Wuxian sudenly perked up and looked at Lan Wangji, "Lan Zhan! You never told me what happened to the Jiang sect! To my shijie and Jiang Cheng and Uncle Jiang and Madam Yu!"

Wei Wuxian was excited as he spoke about the Jiang sect and that broke Lan Wangji's heart. He really thought he will reveal it to Wei Wuxian much later and very slowly. A part of him thought that the time may not come at all. That he would find the cure to Wei Wuxian's memory loss before he would have to tell Wei Wuxian about the tragedies that occured all those years ago.

Lan Wangji knew that the longer he delayed it, the more pain Wei Wuxian will have to suffer.

He inhaled deeply and exhaled. Taking Wei Wuxian's hands into his own, he looked into Wei Wuxian's eyes as he spoke, "Wei Ying, there is something I need to tell you."

*****

"JIN LING YOU BRAT!!! I WILL BREAK YOUR LEGS TODAY!!!"

Jin Ling shuddered when he heard Jiang Cheng's voice. He was certain that his uncle will not let him leave Gusu Lan alive today.

"If...." He spoke, "If I die today......you guys will burn paper money for me right?"

Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi were yet to answer when they heard another loud bellow,

"WHERE IS THAT IDIOT?? WILL HE NOT COME OUT UNLESS I DRAG HIM HERE?!"

This time not just Jin Ling but even Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi shuddered at the furious voice.

Jin Ling knew that it won't be long before Jiang Cheng catches up with him. He turned his heel and ran towards the opposite direction.

"No running in the Cloud Recess!" Lan Jingyi shouted after him with a chuckle.

"No shouting in the Cloud Recess either!!" Jin Ling shouted after him angrily but still reduced his run to a quick walk.

Jin Ling arrived near the Library Pavillion and looked around making sure no one was there. When he was convinced that he was safe for now, he let out a sigh of relief.

Just then a voice spoke,

"Sect Leader Jin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading!!! Please let me know your thoughts in the comments!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The appearance of our adorable angry purple lotus!!!!

"Sect Leader Jin?" Jin Ling stiffened. He knew that it was not his uncle. The day his uncle addressed him as 'Sect Leader' was the day the world would end. Despite that he felt slightly nervous.

He turned around and started when he actually saw the person who had addressed him.

"Zewu Jun!" He exclaimed. And then immediately realised how disrespectful that must have been. He hastily bowed and greeted politely, "I...I mean, Sect Leader Lan. For give me my rude behaviour earlier."

He heard Lan Xichen laugh softly, "No worries, Sect Leader Jin. It was my mistake too, as I called out to you so suddenly."

Jin Ling was still embarrassed and tried to make some excuse to get out of there, "Then....if Zewu Jun doesn't mind, I have some work to do with-"

He never got to finish his sentence because the next moment, the voice he had been dreading since his arrival spoke,

"Work huh? I wonder what important work Sect Leader Jin had that he had to come all the way to Gusu." The voice spoke coldly.

Jin Ling knew the world was gonna end, or at least his world might. His Uncle had referred to him as 'Sect Leader'.

He must be really furious.

Slowly, Jin Ling turned around, "Uncle-" he started.

"WHO IS YOUR UNCLE?" Jiang Cheng roared, "IF YOU REALLY SAW ME AS YOUR UNCLE, YOU WOULD HAVE LISTENED TO ME WHEN I TOLD YOU TO NOT RUN OFF TO WHEREVER YOU LIKE WITHOUT TELLING ME!!!"

Jin Ling felt like he was gonna die of embarrassment. The Lan Sect Leader was standing right there but his uncle took no notice of him and continued to scold Jin Ling,

"AND YOU ACTUALLY HAD THE NERVE TO COME ALL THE WAY TO GUSU?? WHEN YOU SHOULD BE SITTING IN THE SECT LEADER'S POSITION IN LANLING? IF I DON'T BREAK ALL THE BONES IN YOUR LEGS TODAY, YOU WILL NEVER-"

Just then, a polite cough interrupted Jiang Cheng's loud yelling.

Both of them turned towards the source of the sound, Jin Ling in horror that someone actually dared to interrupt his uncle, and Jiang Cheng in annoyance that someone actually dared to interrupt him.

But when both of them saw the person saw that the person Lan Xichen, neither of them spoke, Jin Ling out of respect for someone much older than him and Jiang Cheng out of respect for a fellow Sect Leader.

"Sect Leader Jiang." Lan Xichen greeted Jiang Cheng with a smile and continued, "I am sure you are aware that shouting is forbidden within the Cloud Recess."

Jiang Cheng grit his teeth but managed to keep his voice stable as he spoke, "Of course, my apologies to Sect Leader Lan." 

Lan Xichen did not fail to notice the way Jiang Cheng's eyes were fixed on Jin Ling as he spoke. Out of sympathy for the young Sect Leader, he decided to change the subject,

"I wonder if Sect Leader Jiang has come all the way here to check on Young Master Wei."

"Why the hell would I come to check on him?" Jiang Cheng snapped without thinking.

Lan Xichen was taken aback, "I see. I apologise for upsetting Sect Leader Jiang."

Jiang Cheng was a prideful and hot tempered person but at that moment, even he realised that it was absolutely wrong of him to snap at someone like Lan Xichen at that time. Furthermore Lan Xichen even apologised to him when Jiang Cheng was the one in fault.

"My apologies, Sect Leader Lan." He said curtly, "I am just here to take my nephew back to the Jin sect. He will be an unnecessary nuisance here."

Lan Xichen laughed, "There is no such thing, Sect Leader Jiang. We welcome young people coming here to gain experiences."

"He is not here to gain experience. He is just here to fool around." Jiang Cheng managed to keep his voice from rising this time, "I've got to drag him back to Koi tower every single time."

"Oh?" Lan Xichen chuckled, "I see. Then I wish Sect Leader Jiang all the best in looking for Sect Leader Jin."

"What?" Jiang Cheng looked at the place Jin Ling was standing a moment ago. It was empty.

He looked around. Jin Ling was nowhere to be seen.

He then turned to Lan Xichen, "You let him get away." It was a statement, not a question.

Lan Xichen laughed and his smile did not waver even as he continued, "I am afraid I do not know what Sect Leader Jiang is talking about."

Jiang Cheng scowled and turned around, preparing to walk away without replying when two teenagers dressed in pristine white robes approached them from the opposite direction.

Lan Jingyi and Lan Sizhui greeted Jiang Cheng with a bow, "Sect Leader Jiang."

Jiang Cheng acknowledged their greetings with a curt nod as he passed by them.

Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi were both surprised to see Lan Xichen. They bowed to him too and greeted, "Zewu Jun."

Lan Xichen smiled at them but the next moment his face became very serious as he spoke, "How is Young Master Wei's condition?"

Jiang Cheng stopped in his tracks. Earlier when Lan Xichen had asked him if he had come to see Wei Wuxian, Jiang Cheng had assumed that he meant a casual no-purpose visit. But just now when he heard Lan Xichen's voice, he felt like something was wrong.

Lan Sizhui replied to Lan Xichen, "Senior Wei does not seem to have any internal injuries. His core is unharmed and his wounds have all almost completey healed."

Jiang Cheng internally let out a sigh of relief when he heard this. For a moment, he thought something really serious had happened to Wei Wuxian. 

But Lan Xichen's next sentence shattered all his hopes,

"How is Young Master coping with the loss of his memories? I heard that his last memory was the one at the Wens' indoctrination camp."

Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi looked at eachother, unsure what to say.

Just then, a cold voice sounded, "What do you mean by memory loss?"

All of them turned to Jiang Cheng who somehow looked angrier than when he was chasing after Jin Ling.

Lan Xichen asked in surprise, "What do you mean, Sect Leader Jiang? Haven't you heard about the accident that Young Master Wei had encountered two days ago at a night hunt?"

Jiang Cheng's face grew darker as he heard this, "Tell me everything." He said in a low voice laced with fury.

*****

Wei Wuxian was trembling. Lan Wangji had expected this. He had not let go of Wei Wuxian's hands throughout the whole time he was retelling him about the burning of Jiang sect and the deaths of the Jiangs. He had not gone into details about the deaths of Jiang Yanli and Jin Zixuan, he knew that Wei Wuxian would not be able to handle it.

Wei Wuxian choked back a sob but could not hold back the tears that began spilling out of his eyes. He tightened his hold on Lan Wangji's hands and spoke with a quivering voice, "Lan Zhan....."

Lan Wangji was scared but he did not show it.

"I am here....." He assured Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian could not suppress his sobs. He began whimpering and then proceeded to cry loudly. He felt strong arms wrap around him in a comforting manner and held onto the one person he could rely on at the moment. He buried his head in Lan Wangji's chest and continued to cry, despair and shock clutching at his heart. He wanted to pretend that this was all a dream. That anytime now he will wake up in his own room in Yunmeng Jiang and see his shijie standing by his bedside with a bowl of her wonderful lotus rib soup.

But several moments passed, hours maybe, but he was still sobbing in Lan Wangji's arms, slowly becoming aware of how much he has lost.

After a long time, Wei Wuxian felt tired and worn out, he was struggling to keep his eyes open. But he did not want to sleep. He wanted to see his shijie, Uncle Jiang and even Madam Yu. Even though he knew they were never coming back, he wanted to see them. He did not care how.

"Wei Ying...." He heard Lan Wangji's soft voice. It did not have its usual coldness. Rather, it was very gentle and comforting.

"Are you tired?"

Wei Wuxian nodded slightly against Lan Wangji's chest. His eyes were stinging from crying for so long.

"You should sleep." Lan Wangji said.

Wei Wuxian then felt himself being softly placed on the bed and being covered with a quilt. All the while, one of Lan Wangji's hands were still held firmly in Wei Wuxian's hold. 

After some time, Wei Wuxian felt the soft flutter of something soft pressing against his forehead before he drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy I was able to post so many chapters within a week!!! It is all thanks to your encouraging words and lovely comments!!! Thanks a lot you guys!!!
> 
> However I must inform with deep regret that after this I may not be able to upload my chapters as frequently as earlier. I will be starting offline school from tmrw T.T and my work has piled up more than I expected.....
> 
> But rest assured!!! I will upload the chapters when possible!!! I have not dropped this fic, just that the updates will be slower than usual.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! I know that I took longer than expected, I am so sorry, school's been rlly stressful lately. Buuut I am back with a new chapter!!! Thanks a lot for your encouraging words and lovely comments!!! I know I took time, thanks a lot for being patient and understanding. ( ◜‿◝ )♡

Jiang Cheng was silent for a long time after he heard the whole situation from Lan Xichen. 

Lan Sizhui felt uneasy and cast a glance at Lan Xichen who simply nodded at him to assure him that there was nothing to worry about.

But even then, Lan Sizhui was worried about how Sect Leader Jiang might react. He knew that Sect Leader Jiang and Senior Wei had been as close as brothers in the past but that was a long time ago.....

Just when he was hoping Sect Leader Jiang will not say or do anything harsh with regards to Senior Wei, Jiang Cheng spoke,

"Where is he?"

Lan Sizhui was taken aback but he managed to reply, "Senior Wei is resting in the Jingshi."

"Along with Hanguang Jun!" Lan Jingyi hastily added as a precaution.

Jiang Cheng's eyebrow twitched when he heard Lan Jingyi's sentence but he did not say anything with reagards to that.

"The two of you." He said addressing Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi, "Go tell them that I will be coming to have a talk with Wei Wuxian."

Lan Jingyi was alarmed when he heard Jiang Cheng's words. He did not even get a chance to make up an excuse when Lan Sizhui had already agreed, 

"Of course, Sect Leader Jiang, we will inform them right away!"

Lan Jingyi turned to his friend with a face full of betrayal. But Lan Sizhui had already bowed down to his Seniors and was dragging Jingyi away without sparing a glance at his expression.

"Sizhui? Are you out of mind??" Lan Jingyi asked him as soon as they were out of Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen's earshot.

Lan Sizhui was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Are you really going to disturb Hanguang Jun and Senior Wei when they are in the middle of-"

"Jingyi!" Lan Sizhui exclaimed.

"-having their meals! What do you think I was gonna say, Sizhui?" Lan Jingyi said with a smirk.

Lan Sizhui turned away, hiding his flushed face, "No-nothing, whatever, we will wait until they finish their meals and then inform them."

Lan Jingyi was still not convinced, "How can that be? We should let them take their time. Maybe Hanguang Jun is feeding Senior Wei with his own hands and coaxing him with comforting words-" he stopped when he realised that Sizhui's shoulders were shaking.

Lan Jingyi was worried, "Hey, hey, Sizhui, are you okay?"

Lan Sizhui did not reply but waved a hand indicating he was alright. It was then that Lan Jingyi realised that his friend was laughing. At him.

"What the- Sizhui!!! You are laughing at me, aren't you?!?"

Lan Sizhui shook his head but he was unable to control himself and started laughing out loud, "Oh god, Jingyi.....you, you should really reduce the amount of romance novels you read."

Lan Jingyi's face turned red from embarrassment, "What, what are you talking about?? Who-who reads those novels!! Not me!! The ones I read are all action!!!"

Lan Sizhui shook his head but his smile remained, "Alright I'll pretend to believe that, now come along. We should at least inform them about Sect Leader Jiang's visit."

****

Jin Ling felt like he should worship Sect Leader Lan for letting him escape from the wrath of his uncle.

Right now, he was near the field of bunnies and was making sure to keep a look out for Jiang Cheng while crouching behind a few bushes. Every now and then, a little white rabbit would hop up to him, sniff and nibble at his robs and hop away, only for another one to come and repeat the same actions. Jin Ling didn't mind them. He had more pressing matters to worry about, like leaving Gusu Lan without getting killed by his uncle.

"Jin Ling?"

Jin Ling jolted and almost leapt out of fright, then he turned around to see that the person who had called him was Ouyang Zizhen.

"Zizhen? I mean- Hi." Jin Ling was very embarrassed by the way he jumped earlier and wanted to pretend like that did not happen.

"Uh....Hi?" Zizhen said unsurely, "Did you know that your uncle was looking for you?"

Jin Ling immediately got up with a start when he heard that, "What??, Is he here already??" He asked in a panicked tone.

Ouyang Zizhen laughed at Jin Ling's panicked state, "No, he is not here right now. I just saw him earlier."

"Oh..." Jin Ling felt embarrassed once again and decided to steer the topic somewhere else, "So, what are you doing here, Zizhen?"

Ouyang Zizhen blinked and replied, "What do you mean Jin Ling, don't you know I came here as a guest disciple?"

"Oh...OH...." Jin Ling felt like he could die of embarrassment right now.

****

Jiang Cheng smashed his fist on the side of the nearest tree he could find. Lan Xichen was still there but Jiang Cheng had turned away from him and he could not see his face.

He cleared his throat, "Sect Leader Jiang....."

"Don't." Jiang Cheng's voice was low but filled with suppressed rage.

Lan Xichen, not for the first time that day, felt like he could not deal with the amount of stress thrust upon him.

He noticed that Zidian as a ring Jiang Cheng's right hand was sparkling with purple electricity. Realising that this may not be a good sign. He decided to try to calm him down, "Sect Leader Jiang, we will do everything within our power to help Young Master Wei recover his memories-"

"And then? What if its something out of your power? What will you do then?"

Lan Xichen was shocked at Jiang Cheng's blunt statement, "What are you implying, Sect Leader Jiang?" Lan Xichen's voice had become lukewarm and held none of the earlier politeness.

Jiang Cheng finally turned around, "Isn't it obvious, Zewu Jun?" He took a step forward, "Your Lan sect has all those so called righteous rules etched onto that wall but what use are four thousand rules when the righteous Hanguang Jun of the Lan sect itself cannot protect his spouse?!" 

"JIANG WANYIN!" It was like a switch had been flipped, Lan Xichen lost all his warmth and polite demeanor, his eyes turned as cold as ice and his gaze was as sharp as glass shards. Anyone who saw him now would not believe that this was the kind and polite First Jade of Gusu Lan. Lan Xichen looked almost identical to Lan Wangji with his cold look. Almost, because Lan Xichen's furious face was nothing compared to his younger brother's.

Jiang Cheng instinctively took a step back but realised what he was doing and held his ground, "What's the matter, Zewu Jun? You can't bear to listen about your brother failing his duties as a hus-"

"My brother," Lan Xichen cut him off, "loves his husband to the point that he suffered thirty three lashes from the discipline whip for his sake and that was right after the man he loved had been killed."

Jiang Cheng flinched at the intensity of Lan Xichen's voice. He could not believe what he had just heard. Lan Wangji? Punished? With thirty three lashes? And for Wei Wuxian?

Lan Xichen sighed, "I said something unnecessary. But-" Now he turned his face away from Jiang Cheng, " At least I did not turn my back on my brother when he needed me the most."

Jiang Cheng was speechless when he heard Lan Xichen's words. Shame and guilt mixed with anger and doubt stabbed his heart and he was unable to think of anything to say at that moment.

Lan Xichen had already left but the impact of his words continued to weigh down on Jiang Cheng.

A voice spoke, "Sect Leader Jiang?"

"What?!" He snapped without thinking.

Lan Jingyi and Lan Sizhui were both startled by Sect Leader Jiang's sudden harshness.

Jiang Cheng realised that he had just shouted at two kids without any reason. He sighed and asked in a softer tone, "What is it? Did you tell him?"

Lan Jingyi and Lan Sizhui looked at each other awkwardly and then back at Jiang Cheng.

"That...." Lan Sizhui started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me to myself: The last few chapters were pretty sad, lets make this a light hearted one with soft interactions between the Juniors.
> 
> Also me: *Writes an angsty and hurtful conversation between the adults*
> 
> Anyways, thanks a lot for your wait!!! The next chapter might take longer as I have exams coming up, but thank you for your patience!!!


End file.
